1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to devices such as those suited for combusting air/fuel mixtures for producing hot, high-pressure, high-velocity, low-pollution products of combustion. In addition, this invention pertains to a unique exhaust piston valve for controlling the exhaust pressure from a compressing device such as a compressor, an internal combustion engine or positive displacement rotary pump (i.e. twin or triple screw rotary lubrication oil pump).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, internal combustion engines have incompletely combusted or precombusted and completely burned the air/fuel mixture totally within a closed cylinder. The completion of the combustion within the cylinder causes all the work to be performed on the piston and while this aids in movement of the piston, it decreases the kinetic energy of the products of combustion which exit from the cylinder. A few engines have attempted to power an additional external turbine using residual exhaust gases. The primary purpose of all these known engines, however, is to use the main combustion for powering the engine piston or rotor rather than the external turbine. These engines therefor require no power source of their own other than the energy derived from the fuel combustion.
As to the valve feature of this invention, in prior art devices which produce a compressed gaseous product such as air compressors or internal combustion engines, the exhaust pressure by which the products leave the compression chamber have usually been controlled by spring-biased valves or two-cycle exhaust ports cut into the main engine body cylinder wall. These valves have not been adequate.